


Let's Get Lost

by ZellaSunshine



Series: Seventeen Oneshots [13]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Chaos Ensues, In the end, M/M, also jisoo is pan, and its my fic, and minghao is tired of listening to him, blatant mischaracterization of both jisoo and junhui, but hey, but hey jun ends up gettin the boi he wants so, but warning anyways? i guess, its a fic, its a win for everyone, the fic is like ~suggestive~ but theres no actual smut, wen junhui is a thirsty hoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 10:37:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13121991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZellaSunshine/pseuds/ZellaSunshine
Summary: Junhui likes Jisoo, but it's complicated. (Except it's really not).





	Let's Get Lost

Junhui had picked up a habit, he wasn’t entirely sure when, of watching Jisoo. Not in a creepy way, though, he swears.

...okay maybe it was in a creepy way.

But Junhui had no idea how to stop it. There was something mesmerising in Jisoo’s smile, and it nearly blinded Junhui every time it was directed towards him.

Wen Junhui doesn’t blush.

He doesn’t.

But Jisoo seems to already be breaking down every rule Junhui has made for himself, so what’s one more?

Minghao teases him all the time about it.

Because Minghao is an asshole.

Junhui noticed everything about Jisoo, except the way Jisoo was staring back.

“Honestly Jun, staring holes in the back of his head isn’t going to make Jisoo suck your dick any sooner.” Minghao comments offhandedly, passing right next to Junhui to reach his water bottle. Minghao had said this in Mandarin, but Junhui still blushed and peeked back at Jisoo, worried he might somehow have understood.

Junhui scowls at Minghao. “Why do you say things like that?”

Minghao smirks. “What, it’s not like it isn’t true. I’m surprised no one else has noticed you undressing him with your eyes every half second.”

Junhui’s mouth pops open in shock. “I do not!”

Minghao raises his hands in surrender. “You know what? You’re right, you’re right. You spend half the time undressing him with your eyes and the other half of the time just staring at his ass.”

“I don’t-”

“Don’t try to pull that shit with me, you literally admitted it to me the last time we both got drunk. ‘Oh my god, Jisoo just has the most perfect ass.’” Minghao says dramatically, poorly attempting to imitate Junhui’s voice.

Junhui reaches over to smack Minghao on the shoulder. “I never said that.”

Except he probably had. Drunk Junhui was known to have no filter whatsoever.

“No? Hmm so you wouldn’t mind if I go ask him out?” Minghao tilts his head innocently.

“Minghao I swear to god, why are we friends. And you don’t even know if Jisoo is gay, Jesus.”

“He’s pan, actually. Hyung and I talked a lot when I was trying to figure my own shit out.” Minghao shrugs nonchalantly.

“Wait, you guys are close? Since when?” Junhui isn’t jealous. He isn’t.

“Yeah, dummy. Which you would notice if you didn’t spend so much time staring and actually went and talked to Jisoo outside of rehearsals? Duh?” 

“You’re so mean to me all the time, just let me suffer in peace.” Junhui whines, a pout on his lips. 

“I’m honest, babe. And you’re just in denial. You know you love me.”

Junhui huffs. 

“And you also love Jisooooo.” Minghao sings, cut off suddenly when Junhui claps a hand over his mouth. 

“That’s quite enough, thank you.”

“Hey Minghao, Junhui.” Jisoo appears out of nowhere, and Junhui almost shrieks out loud.

Minghao twists out of Junhui’s grip. “Oh hey Jisoo! Junhui actually wanted to talk to you about something, awesome timing.” Then Minghao practically flounces away, a smug smile on his lips.

Junhui is cursing him out in his head.

Jisoo turns to look at Junhui curiously. “What did you want to talk about?”

“Oh! Um, nothing. Minghao was just, uh, making fun of me, yeah that’s, yeah.” 

Jisoo smiles gently. “Oh, what were you two talking about?”

“Nothing really, we were just joking around?” Junhui says, but it trails off at the end and ends up sounding more like a question.

“Oh, so you two weren’t talking about how often you’re staring at my ass then?” Jisoo asks so casually that for a second it literally flies right over Junhui’s head that Jisoo had said that Entirely In Mandarin.

“Oh. My fucking God. Please just kill me now. Did you actually hear all of that?” Junhui whispers.

“Minghao has been teaching me more Mandarin, I’m pretty good right?” Jisoo asks innocently, but he’s also taken a step forward, crowding into Junhui’s space.

Junhui looks around the rest of the studio, but everyone else must have cleared out at some point earlier because now he and Jisoo are the only two left. And with the way Jisoo is looking at him.. Yeah that was probably a good thing.

“Minghao told you-”

“Minghao didn’t have to tell me. I’ve seen the way you look at me, Jun.”

“Then why did you never.. I didn’t realize..”

Jisoo is directly in front of him now, pressing Junhui back against the mirrors.

“I was waiting for you to admit it. You’re so shy around me though, it’s adorable.” The look in Jisoo’s eyes is hungry, and Junhui has to keep himself from moaning at that alone.

Jisoo backs up just a touch, to look Junhui in the eyes clearly. “Do you want this?” There’s a hand snaked just barely under the hem of Junhui’s shirt, the other resting lightly over Junhui’s belt.

Junhui nods quickly.

“With your words, Jun.” Jisoo says again, and Junhui can’t help the small moan that escapes his lips then.

“Yes, please, please.” Junhui whines. He can feel a blush high on his cheeks but he is past the point of caring about it.

The hand at Junhui’s belt tightens. “Good.”

Maybe Minghao isn’t such an asshole.


End file.
